


Count the headlights on the highway

by Staronet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comeback, F/M, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lightly though, M/M, Otabek is 20, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poverty, Rating May Change, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Yuri is 18, idk what to put yet, victor is 25, yuuri is 22
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staronet/pseuds/Staronet
Summary: He squared his shoulders, he was Mother-Fucking Yuri Plisetsky he can do this shit. So he did.He quickly threw the groceries in the unzipped potion of his backpack, he grabbed the predetermined medication and shoved it in there as well. His body shook and his breathing was fast, he felt as though he was falling out of his body, the bag was half zipped when a cry of,“HEY!” the manager had spotted him.Yuri runs from the cops and on to Otabek Alitn's bike.





	Count the headlights on the highway

“This is insane, what the hell am I doing?” Yuri kept repeating over and over to himself, he knew this was a bad idea but to hell with it. Right now all that mattered to him was this, he looked down to his shaky hands to see the small amount of food he had in them. The generic boxed soup mix, bread and a small jug of milk, he moved his gaze back up to medication in front of him. “Just grab and run, You can do this Yuri.” He squared his shoulders, he was Mother-Fucking Yuri Plisetsky he can do this shit. So he did.

He quickly threw the groceries in the unzipped potion of his backpack, he grabbed the predetermined medication and shoved it in there as well. His body shook and his breathing was fast, he felt as though he was falling out of his body, the bag was half zipped when a cry of,

“HEY!” the manager had spotted him, his face was red going up to his receding hairline. Yuri had planned that this might happen, he had seen the man before and he knew was that beer belly he’d never be able to catch him. He zipped it up fast and swung it on his back as he started to run.

“Stop him!” The already winded manager screamed, Yuri smashed into a young man who tried to grab him. It was no use because the small boy was able to slip out of his grasp with ease, Yuri turned right and started to run down the deserted street. It was a perfect time to steal the items, the street would be quiet so that no one could stop him. Yuri’s clothes were all black making it easier to slip into the dark, well his cheetah print backpack would make that hard but still. What he didn’t anticipate in this whole scenario is that the cops might just be heading inside to get a coffee next door.

So there went the plan of running through the small alleyways that lead to his small apartment, now he had to find a way to ditch the cops. Who were running after him, because after all there motorcycles couldn’t fit in some of these alleyways. Yuri covered his mouth to shield him from the smoke of the many barrel fires he ran by as he entered under the bridge. The old bridge housed the druggies and the homeless, the place was your typical dirty hell hole that separated the poor and middle class from the rich on the other side. Yep it was like your typical dystonia universe where the rich and the poor are so separated by each other. 

Yuri ran through traps, jumping over people and things. Cry’s of ‘Hey’ and ‘Watch it kid’ chased after him, as well as the cops ‘Stop him!’ No one bothered to stop him, some knew of Yuri and his tale of misery and woe or they were just really drugged out of there mind. He threw the last  
green tarp out of his way and booked it up the road, his muscles ached with the small up hill and his stomach was tight. The only thing keeping him going was his adrenaline and the thought of his grandpa, “That’s right, do this for grandpa.” Yuri thought.

On the top of the hill was a huge park, that had a new playgrounds, and a duck pond. Which Yuri got acquainted with when he fell in said duck pond, he was lucky however because his bag didn’t get wet. Just the whole front of him. “Fuck Fuck Fuck.” Yuri swore under his breath as he climbed out of the pond and onto the small walkway. He dashed across the bridge and through the small amount planted trees around the pond, the big grey condo’s were all dark with just street lights to guide his way. He could hear the police still behind him.

“Back up at 2481 S Cambridge!” One of the cops shouted, this spiked Yuri’s adrenaline thus making him pick up speed. He knew what he had to do, he darted left. He jumped on the trash can and over the wood fence. He landed with a thud, shockwaves spiked up is legs but he couldn’t slow down. He jumped over the fences, cutting across streets. He zigzagged back and forth across the neighborhood's backyards, he could hear the sirens in the distance but he couldn’t hear the two officers behind him anymore. He knew that he would lose them after all eighteen year old's can jump over fences better than thirty or forty year olds, he’s surprised that they had kept up with him so far. With back up on the way Yuri knew that just simply out run cops anymore, he needed to get away and fast. He knew how to hot wire a car but there were none insight, plus they now all had these fancy shmancy safety guards to keep people like Yuri out. That’s when he spotted him.

There on the right of the street was a man straddling a motorcycle, he had his helmet on and his phone out. Yuri didn’t think twice before he called out.

“Help! Get me somewhere safe!” the dude turned towards him, his eyebrows scrunched up in concern. Yuri didn’t wait for him to respond he just hopped on the back of the bike the man in front of him gasped. 

“Drive, drive, drive!” He screeched as he heard the sirens coming closer, for a split second he was scared that the man would push him off and leave him. However the man grabbed his hands and guided them around his waist, Yuri grabbed him tighter than what was probably necessary. They took off fast down the street and took a left away from the sirens, all of the houses few by in a colorless grey. Now that the wind was whipping around him he could feel how cold he was, teeth clacked together and he shivered hard. He put his head on the man’s back, trying to get any source of body heat that he could. He smell of leather was sharp against his nose as he took in big breaths of air, after all of that running his body seemed to be wearing down.

The sped up a hill now leaving the rich condos behind and into a group of trees, Yuri started to worry as there were no street lights. What is this dude he was riding with was some crazy murder who was looking for a new target when Yuri jumped on his bike. Oh god he just jumped on this dudes bike. A sharp right took him out of this thoughts as well as a flash of bright light, there behind a wall of trees looked to be some sort of stadium. Maybe he was taking him there?

The turned left and the bright building came more into view, it was stadium of sorts but with one glance Yuri knew where he was at. This is the ice rink where the Russian figure skating team practiced, this was there home rink. Yuri had always wanted to be a figure skater, in fact he was until he was fifteen. Where instead of heading off into the senior division, he had to drop after his grandpa needed help and he coach left him. So seeing the building before him rocked him to his core. The man pulled into one of the front parking spots, there was only one car in the lot and there motorcycle. Yuri jumped off quick, he gripped his backpack incase he had to run again or even fight. Instead of yelling at him or jumping him, the man calmly got off his bike. He set the helmet on the seat and ran a gloved hand through his hair before he slowly turned to him.

The man was a god. That was Yuri’s first thought, with the brighter lights Yuri could make out his sharp jawline. His tan skin and piercing dark eyes, the man held his hand out and Yuri flinched away but slowly turned back when the man spoke.

“Otabek Altin, I assume you are Yuri Plisetsky, am I wrong?” God Otabek had a think accent that warmed Yuri’s blood but that soon melted into fear.

“How do you know my name?” His voice was shaker then he wanted it to be, Yuri wrapped his arms around himself his body with shaking harder the longer they were out there.

“We competed in the Junior division together, you never got as far as me but you did quite well. Let's head inside.” Otabek didn’t wait for an answer but just both hands in his pockets and strode to the front doors, Yuri stood still before running after him.

“You recognize me.” Yuri half muttered half asked, Otabek moved to hold the door open to him and Yuri hunched over a bit more as he entered the rink.

“Yes, I could never forget your face.” Otabek moved on like he hadn't just told Yuri that he had an unforgettable face. Yuri couldn’t ask anymore as he was to amazed by the rink they had just entered, he was still freezing but Yuri hardly noticed it now. The rink was big and bright, it was kept up better than the one that Yuri use to skate. However most of his attention was drawn to the two figures on the ice. There in all of his glory was Yuuri Katsuki practicing his footwork with Victor Nikiforov gazing at him with such an admiration.

“Victor!” Otabek called out, the man in question turned around and gave him a smile. He had yet to notice Yuri, who was in fact staring at Yuuri who was too focused on his step sequence to see him.

“Is Yakov here?” Yuri didn’t even hear Otabek at his point, he was too busy admiring Yuuri’s footwork, when he was in the junior division all he wanted to do was get as good as Yuuri at step sequences. He wanted to get as good as him and then get better, beating his idol in a grand pre-final. Which never happened. Trapped in his own thoughts he didn’t snap out of it until Yuuri made eye contact with him.

“Who’s this Otabek?” Yuuri cocked his head to the side, he couldn’t see Yuri enough to make him out but he could recognize Otabek’s blob anywhere.

“Ah this is Yuri Plisetsky.” Otabek moved aside so that the two men could see him better. Now that they could both see him, or well Victor at the moment as Yuuri was skating over to grab his glasses. He felt self conscious, he was covered in dirt and in duck pond water, his clothes were freging and his jeans tearing at the knees. He was skinny as can be and his hair was practically falling out of his braid now.

“Yuri?” Victor skated towards the edge of the rink and grabbed the edge of the divider. Yuri took a small step back, there was no way Victor Nikiforov knew him. He heard a small gasp from to his right, he gave a small glance to the shocked Yuuri, there was no way his idol’s remembered him. After all he was a mediocre skater who hasn’t competed since he was fifteen.

“Yuri,” the other Yuuri skated next to Victor who was looking just as shocked, “How, wha-” Yuuri closed his mouth, he couldn’t find the words to say.

“What happened to you?” It was Victor that spoke up, which caused Yuri to shuffle his feet.

“Nothing! Wha- What are you staring at old man!” Yuri spit out, he shut his mouth tight. That wasn’t what he meant to say to the Russian at all. Instead of getting mad like he thought he would Victor laughed.

“Yuri, we haven’t seen you in years and now you show up covered in water, you look like you just ran for your life.” Victor’s smile was blinding.

Yuri heart rate picked up a bit, thoughts of what if he knew floated through his head. There was no way that he would knew what Yuri had done just an hour or two ago, that didn't stop the nervous thoughts however.

“Yuri you must be freezing. Otabek take him to my locker I might have some spare clothes for him.” Yuuri piped up. The two other men turned towards Yuri he was indeed still shaking.

Otabek nodded, “I’ll take him to Yakov’s office and make him so tea.” Otabek once again didn’t wait for anyone to acknowledge what he had just said, this left Yuri no choice but to follow him. The two men behind started to talk in hushed whispered as the other men left.

They exited through the side door and followed a small hallway down to the locker room. It looked just like any other locker room, there were blue lockers with benches in between them. Some showers and toilets in the back. Otabek stopped in front of one of the lockers and made quick work with the lock, how he knew the combination to Yuri’s locker is still is mystery.

“Here.” Otabek pulled out a black sports bag, he shoved through it before he tossed some sweat pants and a white shirt at him. “There's some soap already in the shower and towels along the right wall, rinse off and then we’ll talk.” With a nod from Yuri Otabek walked off. 

Yuri stood there for a bit, looking at the nice clean clothes. He gently pressed them to his nose, tears filled his eyes as he hasn’t worn clothes that smelled clean in such a long time. He quickly shook off the emotions that made his throat feel tight, he quickly walked off to the showers. After he had grabbed a towel, he made his way towards one of the stalls.He pulled back the curtin and thanked every god out there that there was an area to put clothes and then the shower. He was worried that if he left his bag out the others would go through it and see all that he has stolen. 

He set the bag and clean clothes on the bench before pulling off his wet ones, the jeans were the worst as they stuck to his skin. He flipped on the shower and let out a content sigh once he had stepped under the hot spray, he hadn’t had a warm shower in months and after being freezing it felt all the more better. He noticed the red container of Old Spice body wash and one for shampoo, he grabbed it and put what was probably more than necessary in his hand. He made quick with his shower as he knew the others would be waiting, although he did stay under the hot water for a little bit more. He wanted to remember what it feels like to have a warm shower.

He shut the water off and quickly grabbed the towel, a few minutes later he emerged with the new clothes on and his backpack hanging off of one shoulder. He put on the extra pair of socks he thankfully had in his bag, he retraced his steps and ended up stopping in front of Yakov Feltsman door. Coach Yakov was written on the wood door, the lights and blinds were down and off making it so Yuri couldn’t look inside. He let out a defeated sigh, he thought he might be able to see the office of the famous Russian coach. As he made his way back to the arena he thought of the dreams he use to have. The ones of beating Yuuri Katsuki, creating a friendly rivalry. He dreamt of being coached by the famous Yakov Feltsman and winning gold at the Olympics, instead he was here. Staring at the people who he wanted to compete against.

“Yuri!” Victor’s voice brought him out of his thinking, “Lets chat now do.” The Russian was way to cheery at this time of night. Speaking of how late it was,

“Da, but before can I use one of you phones to call my grandpa?” Yuri crossed his arms.

“Sure,” Yuuri skated over to the barrier and back to Yuri with his phone in his hand, the small popols on it made him smile a bit. He may be a cat person but he does appreciate dogs.

“Thanks,” he took the phone from his hand. He turned back and stopped up the bleachers until he deemed himself far enough away to talk to his grandpa, he dialed the memorized number and help it up to his ear.

“Да, кто это?” his grandfather's gravely voice answered on the third ring.

“Дедушка, It’s Yuri.”

“Ah, Yurochka! Where have you been, I’ve been worried.” Yuri grimace that worrying his grandfather, before he could respond his grandfather let out a horrible cough that sent him into a coughing fit.  
“Дедушка, are you okay?” Yuri spoke once the fit had passed.

“Da, Da, now where have you been?”

“I went to the shop like I said I would, but on the way home I ran into some people I know.”

“Yurochka you didn’t have anything to do with the robbery a few blocks away did you?” Yuri tensed up in a cold sweat.

“нет нет, I went to the one by the bank.” Yuri hated lying to his grandfather, who let out a sigh before he spoke.

“I knew it couldn’t have been you, after all they did say a kid with long black hair.” Yuri laugh out of relief, they didn’t get a good description of him.

“When will you be home Yurochka?”

Yuri glaced at the three men below them, “I don’t know, I’ll try as soon I can.”

“Be safe Yurochka, you have the spare key da?”

“Da, я люблю тебя, дедушка, спокойной ночи”

“Я тоже люблю тебя, Юрочка, спокойной ночи” 

Yuri hung up the phone and made his back to the skaters.

“Done?” Yuuri was the first one to notice him, Yuri shook his head and handed the phone back to its owner.

“Great!” Victor clapped, “Now we can talk!” 

The other skaters skated over to the exit of the ice, while Yuri plopped himself down one on of the benches. Yuri held his bag in his lap, wrapping his body around it for safety and security. He lets his mind wander as he thinks of the possible questions that they might have. ‘Yuri why did you leave?’ ‘Yuri, what's in the bag?’ ‘Yuri why so many medications?’ 

“112 What is your emergency?”

“Yuri!” Victor shocked Yuri out of this thoughts by giving him a half hug and a shout in his ear when he sat down, the other Yuuri chuckled and sat himself between Victor’s legs. While Otabek sat to Yuri’s right, the former was silent as though he was brooding as he held a silver mug in his hand.

“So Yuri!,” again Victor spoke up, “I see you’re still into cheetah print.” Yuri was taken back by Victor’s comment, shouldn’t he have been asking all sorts of questions?

“Ahh yeah I guess so…” Yuri looked down at the cheetah print bag in his hand.

“Here.” Otabek held the mug out to Yuri, the former took it slowly his brow knit with confusion. He opened the small lid which let out a small puff of steam, he smelled it and smiled at the familiar smell of herbal tea. He took a sip, he smiled more as he felt the tea warm his insides as it made its way to his empty stomach.

“Yuri?” the other Yuuri now pulled him from his thoughts. “Do you want to tell us what’s going on?” Yuuri looked at him gently, which Yuri almost mistaken for pity in this case. He’s seen a lot of pitiful looks thrown his way but never a gentle concerned one.

“I...I don’t know.” Yuri couldn’t find the words to say instead choosing the hide behind the mug of tea.

“Yuri,” Otabek spoke up now, “what is going on?” Otabek was much more straight forward which should’ve made Yuri revert back to his walls of anger, but it didn’t. Otabek’s voice was think and flowed like honey, that made Yuri feel calm, calmer than he had been in a long time.

“What would you like me to say?” 

“Just explain the situation than.” Victor nodded, he was running his fingers through the other Yuuri’s hair and he was starting to look sleepy.

Yuri sat there for a moment, he didn’t really know where to start. Or what to tell in fact! What if they freak out and call the police, or get angry and demand that he leaves and never speaks to them again.

“I,” Yuri sighed, he took a calming sip of tea before he started again. “I was running, I tripped and fell into that pond, I ran through those stuck up rich kids backyards until I ran into Otabek.” Yuri curled in on himself more, he knew he said the wrong thing by the cornered glance between Yuuri and Victor.

“Why?” Yuuri spoke quietly, almost like Yuri would run at the loudest noise.

“Why what.”

“Yuri,” Otabek put his hand on shoulder and Yuri jumped a bit, “Why were you running.”

“From what?”  
“Yuri we’re here to help you,” Yuuri held his hand out gently for the younger man to grasp if he wanted. “We won’t force you to tell us, whatever is said here tonight will be a secret.” 

After a moment of silence Yuri reached out his hand and grasped Yuuri’s, “Listen assholes, nothing leaves this room. I swear to every god out there that it does, you won’t be able to skate anymore.” The three men nodded at him when he made eye contact with them.

Using Yuuri’s hand as a grounding point, he started. 

“I was running from the cops.” He waited for the gasps, and the cries of ‘what!’ but they didn’t come. The three definitely were taken back but held it in for Yuri, who was currently drilling holes with his eyes in his backpack.

“I-I,” he sighed, “ugh fuck, I was running from the fucking cops because I stole some shitty food and a shit ton of medicine!” His voice got louder and his grip on Yuuri’s hand tighten as he forced the words out. You could hear a pin drop it, Yuri just held on tightly to Yuuri’s hand as he panicked about what he had just said.

Victor shuffled over as Yuuri let go of the Yuri’s hand, who stared at his empty hand thinking that they were so mad at him. That they were going to throw him out. No matter what they said they were going to get rid of him.

“Yuri,” Yuri sighed when the older Yuuri’s arms wrapped around him, “What type of medicine?”

“Cold medicine, I’m not a fucking druggie, if I were i’d be out of my fucking mind down in shits vill.” 

“Yuri, we weren’t accusing you of anything. Why cold medicine?” Yuri scoffed, he noticed that the other two men were letting Yuuri handle his mess. 

Yuri wanted to fight back, he honestly did. He wanted to shrug Yuuri off and make them take him back home, as well as give him a pair of shoes. There was just this nagging in the back of his head that wouldn’t let him, he was sitting next two world renowned figure skaters and two of them is idols. In Fact he was in the Yuuri Katsuki’s arms!

He sighed and unconsciously leaned into the embrace.

“Дедушка, he’s-” his throat tight end, “he’s sick.” 

The first time Yuri really heard him cough was when he was fifteen, he’d taken bronze and they were out celebrating. Back when Yuri had a coach and sponsors, in the middle of dinner he started to cough. Deep and hard, it lasted for a few seconds but these seconds felt like years. They had laughed about it a bit then, but when it happened the next day, and the next day, and the next day for months in a row they finally went to the doctor. 

“Yuri, it’s okay,” Yuri was smothered in Yuuri’s grasp, “Cry it out and then we’ll talk okay.” 

Yuri didn’t realize he was crying, he let go of his pride and his angry defenses for once. He let himself cry on the shoulder of his idol, Yuuri Katsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes my new project! Once I had finished with my mafia one I thought 'geez you know Star you have one untouched fic from last year that you want to re-write, another one you want to re-write and other au's....
> 
> Fuck it."
> 
> Yeah so I hope this one shows promious to you guys and yes I am talking about my shitty fic, 'The beggining of an Era' My writing has changed a lot in such a short period to be honest. So I am looking into re-writing that one and 'Secrets' which I feel as though it was on a roll but just didn't quite get there. 
> 
> Stalk me on my tumblr [@sassy-potato-of-wonder](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-potato-of-wonder)


End file.
